On a volé Pigeon !
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: Lorsqu'en rentrant d'une dure journée de travail, Will s'apperçoit que son cher pigeon a disparu, il est prêt à remuer ciel et terre afin de le retrouver... Histoire légèrement OOC. Voilà ce qu'on obtient lorsqu'on écrit des fics à 4 heures du matin !


**Bonjour ! Cette fic fut écrite avec ma chère Pamplemousse to DEATH, vers 4 h du matin... C'est du grand n'importe quoi mais on s'est bien amusées ! Pour ceux qui lisent "a baby to die for", vous reconnaîtrez sans doute Monsieur Pigeon ! Pour les autres, vous n'aurez aucun mal à suivre sans avoir lu mon autre fic (il y a tellement peu à comprendre... ) **

**Avant de lire : les "dum dum dum" représentent une musique dramatique. U.U . La chanson de Grell, où il répète "Willu lu Willu" est à chanter sur l'air de "It's a small world", (vous savez, la chanson insupportable de l'attraction avec les poupées à Disney Land !) **

* * *

><p><strong>ON A VOLE PIGEON…<strong>

William rentra du travail exsangue après une journée passée à remplir des documents et à réprimander Sutcliff qui avait, une fois de plus, commis quelques délits. A peine passé le seuil de la porte, il ôta sa veste avec une lenteur peu digne de sa condition et il l'accrocha au porte manteau. Cependant, celle-ci, mal accrochée, retomba instantanément sur le sol froid et sinistre où elle finit la soirée, seule. Will, en tant qu'homme cruel, n'y prêta pas attention et préféra s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon en soupirant un « Mh. ». Il redressa ses lunettes avec lassitude. Toutefois, une once de joie anima son cœur lorsqu'il pensa à Pigeon, heureux dans sa cage, sûrement en train de picorer des graines, chantant joyeusement de douces mélodies pleines de « Rrrouh ! », roucoulant amoureusement, pensant sans doute à lui.

Ah, Monsieur Pigeon…

Il se redressa et prit alors la direction de la terrasse, pour y retrouver son fidèle et UNIQUE ami. Pauvre Willy.

IL écarta les rideaux blancs de la baie vitrée qui menait au balcon, et là…. CE FUT LE DRAME.

_DUM DUM DUM_.

Monsieur Pigeon avait disparu…

Seules restaient quelques plumes blanches disgracieusement disposées sur le dallage lilial…

-Horreur… s'exclama-t-il sans conviction. Mais que vais-je faire ! Je ne puis travailler sans mon tendre employé volant !

En premier lieu, il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours demander à Sutcliff de livrer les documents importants, étant donné que ce dernier n'avait, de toutes manières, jamais de travail à faire (Il fallait bien que ce fainéant serve à quelque chose), mais… Pigeon lui manquerait trop. Les gloussements de Grell ne pourraient jamais surpasser les tendres et adorables gazouillis de son petit animal… Jamais…

-Je vais partir à sa rechercher… Même si je dois en mourir, je vous retrouverai… Monsieur Pigeon…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il brandit le poing en l'air, et dans un mouvement aussi inattendu que farouchement furtif, il… redressa ses lunettes.

_DUM DUM DUM._

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de réaliser qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé après avoir décidé de rechercher Pigeon… Vivement, il se redressa, légèrement paniqué et redressa ses lunettes pour se soulager. William prit la direction de l'entrée où il dû faire un grand effort et se baisser dans le but de ramasser sa veste qui gisait sur le carrelage glacial.<p>

Promptement, il ouvrit la porte tout en enfilant sa veste qu'il arrangea par quelques gestes drastiques et sortit en maugréant un « Vraiment ». Il savait QUI lui avait volé son tendre pigeon.

D'un coup de pied puissant il brisa le bois de la porte de l'appartement de Grell et pénétra dans l'habitacle rougeoyant.

- Où est Pigeon ?

Grell releva mollement la tête et laissa tomber sa bouteille de vernis sur le coussin de son fauteuil. IL fronça les sourcils, fâché contre lui-même avant de pleurnicher pendant quelques secondes, profondément bouleversé par la perte si brutale de son vernis.

- Buuuuuu ! C'est qui Pigeon ? Je m'en fiche de toute façon ! Tu as perdu quelque chose, moi aussi. Il faut que je fasse ce si tragique deuil ! Je t'en prie mon Willy d'amour, laisse-moi seule. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Mh.

- …

- …

- Wiiiiill… Tu peux sortir alors ? Je suis une femme triste qui a besoin de solitude pour calmer sa peine…

- Pas avant de savoir où se trouve Pigeon.

- Oh ! Mais qui est donc ce Pigeon auquel tu sembles être siiii attaché ? Demanda-t-il, non sans un soupçon de jalousie.

- Et bien, comme son nom pourrait le laisser présumer, il s'agit de mon pigeon, répondit-il en prenant soin de dissimuler son inquiétude.

Grell sembla se détendre.

-Oh. Je ne sais pas, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Demande donc à Ronnie ~. Peut-être est-il mort….

-Qui ? Knox ? S'enquit-il sans grand entrain.

-Meuuuh non, Pigeon, voyons. Tu sais ces animaux ne vivent pas très lon-

-PIGEON EST MORT ? Hurla-t-il en se précipitant affolé vers Grell. NOOON ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! IL NE PEUT AVOIR DISPARU SANS M'AVOIR ADRESSE UN DERNIER « ROUH » ! OU UN DERNIER BISOU…. LE CONTACT DE SON PETIT BEC SUR MA JOUE ME MANQUERA TELLEMENT !

-Will.. ?

-ET SON PETIT VENTRE PLUMEUX ! QUE J'AIMAIS TANT CHATOUILLER !

Grell profita du moment de faiblesse de son fantasme vivant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Là, là, ça va aller, il va revenir ton pigeon…

-Mais…dit-il d'une voix tremblante, dans un grand fatalisme, il est MORT…

-Mais non, mais non, je plaisantais…

Le sourcil de William tiqua et le flot de larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues s'arrêta instantanément. Il ferma les yeux, redressa ses lunettes, se recoiffa à l'aide d'un peigne sorti de nulle part, puis laissa échapper un « Mh ».

-Je le savais, bien sûr. Je ne faisais que rentrer dans votre jeu stupide… Pff ! Mon pauvre… Vous êtes si crédule !

En vérité, il y avait cru. Mais sa mauvaise foi avait pris le dessus et il avait préféré jouer la carte de la moquerie.

-Mouiii…. Fit Grell, peu convaincu. Biiiien sûr… Si tu me fais un enfant, je te dis où est Pigeon !

-Au revoir, Sutcliff, trancha-t-il en courant hors de l'appartement. (en réalité, il marchait précipitamment mais sa hâte faisait penser à une course. )

Puis il décida de suivre les conseils de son subordonné et d'aller voir Knox.

Avec empressement, il se dirigea vers le quartier général des Dieux de la mort où il était sûr de trouver Knox (il lui avait, le jour précédent, donné une année de travail supplémentaire car le blondinet avait eu l'impolitesse de mal répondre à Monsieur Pigeon…). Il entra donc dans le bâtiment, monta les dix étages aux escaliers tortueux et parvint enfin devant la porte du bureau de Ron. Il l'ouvrit sans même prendre la peine de frapper et redressa ses lunettes avant de plisser méchamment les sourcils.

- Knox, où est Monsieur Pigeon ?

- Oh, salut Monsieur. Hé, je ne sais pas moi, peut-être en train de faire la fête du siècle ou alors de roucouler avec sa future Madame Pigeonne…. Qui sait ?

Le jeune Dieu effectua quelques pas de danse avant de rire. Il s'assit alors sur le meuble derrière lui et sourit.

-Ronald Knox cessez vos enfantillages et dîtes moi où est mon pigeon (il prit un air menaçant) Tout. De. Suite.

-Mh…fit Ron d'un air pensif, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était après lui avoir demandé d'arrêter de roucouler, juste avant que vous me donniez une année de travail supplémentaire, finit-il légèrement sur la défensive.

-Ah.

Sans ajouter mot, Will tourna les talons et partit. Il décida de rendre alors visite à Eric et Alan.

Il trouva les deux Dieux de la Mort dans leur bureau, le plus jeune des deux recroquevillé sur le sol, tenant son cœur, tandis que l'autre le soutenait.

-Arg, s'étouffa Alan, je souffre!

-Alan ! Alan ! Où as-tu mal ? Au pied ?

-N-non ! (il montra son cœur) là !

-Où ? Où ? Bon sang, sois plus explicite !

-Mh, Mh, toussota Will afin de faire remarquer sa présence.

Eric leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je suis occupé, là ! Ca ce voit pas ? (il réorienta son attention vers son ami qui gisait au sol, en train de mourir ) Alan ! Alan ! Tiens bon ! Je peux te sauver mais tu dois me dire où tu as mal !

-Tu- tu le sais très bien !

-Non, je ne sais pas !

-Au cœur idiot !

-Ah, j'le savais… dit-il dramatiquement.

« … » fut tout ce dont Will fut capable de dire, subjugué par tant de bêtises.

-Bien… finit-il par souffler. Maintenant que ce problème insolvable n'en est plus un, l'un d'entre vous aurait-il vu Monsieur Pigeon ?

-Ben non, répondit Eric. Allez voir ailleurs.

-J-… murmura Alan alors que ses forces le quittaient.

-…Fort bien, je vous remercie, rétorqua William en sortant de la pièce.

-Moi je-

-Alan, ne fatigues pas ta voix !

-Mais…

-Ne dis plus mot, tu es trop faible, ordonna-t-il en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres. Je vais te ramener à la maison et de faire un chocolat chaud. Au fait, où est ta ventoline ?

-Je pensais qu'il était trop faible pour parler, pourquoi lui poser une question ? Fit habilement remarquer Will en haussant un sourcil.

- .. AH ! Ceci est la vérité ! J'ai fait une erreur ! Je t'en prie, Alan, (il se mit à genoux) pardonne-moi !

A cet instant, les yeux du jeune Shinigami s'emplirent d'amour et il plongea son profond regard dans celui brillant de son mentor.

-… Mais Eric…

-Alan…

-Eric…

-Alan…

-Suffit. Trancha Will au bord de la dépression.

Alan tourna le visage vers Will et plissa les sourcils, dans une expression des plus sérieuses.

-Je SAIS où est Pigeon !

-_Monsieur_ Pigeon, vous parlez de l'un de vos collègues, vous lui devez le respect, rectifia-t-il en redressant ses lunettes afin de ne pas laisser éclater sa joie. (Intérieurement sa réaction était tout autre. Les mots que lui criait son subconscient ressemblaient davantage à des « YOUUUPIII ! » enjoués.)

Un long silence pesant s'en suivit. Silence durant lequel William, gêné, redressa une centaine de fois ses lunettes. La répétition de ce geste lui valut une crampe à la main et il reprit alors la parole tandis qu'il retenait ses cris en serrant les dents.

-Bien… Alors où est-il ?

-Il est au même endroit que ton balai, ricana Eric.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne comprends pas. De quel balai parlez-vous ? Où se trouve-t-il ?

-Bah… (Comme pour se donner de la contenance et pour inculquer plus de suspense à sa réponse, Eric tarda à continuer sa phrase et introduisit entre chacun de ses mots de longues pauses) Il est dans tes fesses, gros veinard. Bwaha !

-…

-E… Eric, s'offusqua Alan choqué par le comportement de son ami.

-Monsieur Slingby, pour manque de respect envers votre supérieur, vous me ferez DEUX années de travail supplémentaire. (Il essaya de prendre, à la manière de Sutcliff, un air dramatique en pesant chacun de ses mots) Vous n'aurez plus de vie.

Eric retint un hoquet de stupeur, alors que Alan mourrait un peu plus chaque seconde.

-Aah… murmura le petit Shinigami dans un presque dernier souffle, je ne pourrai vivre sans Eric… Avant de partir, (il se cramponna au pantalon de Will) Il faut que je vous dise que…

-Alan, économise tes fo-

-Non, dites-moi ce que vous avez à dire, même si vous mourrez, c'est un risque que je suis prêt à courir. coupa William avec calme et froideur, se moquant un peu de ce qui pourrait arriver à Alan par la suite.

Eric le foudroya du regard mais même la vie de son ami ne valait pas la peine de prendre le risque de gagner une nouvelle année de travail supplémentaire.

-Monsieur Spears…. Continua Alan, à bout de forces…. Je… sais…. Où est… Pigeon…

-Vous l'avez déjà dit, ça, vous vous répétez, Humphries.

-Hey ! Il est en train de crever, un peu de respect ! Hurla Eric.

-Je…cela ne fait rien, Eric… Il est vrai que… je me répète… …. Bref…. Pigeon est… entre les mains d'un homme…. A la chevelure d'or…

-_Les mains ...?_ Répéta dramatiquement William, surpris.

-Oui… et cet homme est….

Et avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, Alan s'écroula sur le sol, dans un bruit rauque.

-Alan ! Cria Eric.

-Humphries ! Fit Will en le secouant vivement. Qui ? Qui est cet homme ? Parlez, c'est un ordre ! Si vous ne répondez pas, je vous condamne à mourir !

-MAIS IL EST MORT ! Se fâcha Eric, au bord des larmes.

-Qui est mort ? … PIGEON ?

-Mais non, Alan !

-…Aaaah fit-il soulagé. Mh. Bon, prenez son corps et mettez-le là où il ne fera pas désordre. Ici, il gène le passage. Vraiment… il faut tout vous expliquer.

Will prit donc la direction de la sortie en maugréant « pourquoi suis-je entouré d'incapables…. » tandis que Eric pleurait la perte si tragique et inattendue de son ami. Les derniers mots de son employé raisonnaient dans l'esprit du Faucheur brun. Mais à qui appartenaient ses mains ? Il réfléchit longuement, tournant en rond devant l'imposant bâtiment dans lequel les dieux s'affairaient au travail. Il finit par s'asseoir par terre avant de redresser ses lunettes et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Hm.

Il ne savait que peu de choses sur l'identité de l'individu qui avait si sauvagement kidnappé Pigeon. William savait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, que celui-ci avait des mains et qu'il était blond. Une idée lumineuse lui vint soudain.

-Fi…bredouilla-t-il en réfléchissant.

Il pensa au jeune garçon qui travaillait pour le compte du Manoir Phantomhive, après tout, cet enfant côtoyait le Démon, il était donc normal que ce petit soit un voleur sans cœur, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'intégralité de son patronyme.

- Fiiii… Friii...EeeeeeuH… NiaaaaH... ... Non.

Vexé par son échec, il redressa ses lunettes, sortit de sa poche avant un stylo noir et le lança rageusement. Soulagé par cette action hautement relaxante il rajusta son costume et partit donc, en direction du lieu où résidait ce déchet de Michaelis.

* * *

><p>William se tenait droit devant l'entrée du manoir, prêt à lancer un regard assassin au premier individu qu'il croiserait (il avait d'ailleurs foudroyé beaucoup de végétaux du regard afin de s'entraîner. De toutes manières, ces fleurs étaient celles du Mal et ne méritaient donc pas son respect.). Après un quart d'heure d'attente, il commençait à perdre patience et à se dire que ce démon ne faisait pas correctement son travail de majordome, puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas encore indiqué sa présence. Il soupira en se promettant du travail supplémentaire pour se punir de sa bêtise, et frappa. Aussitôt, ce repoussant Michaelis vint lui ouvrir avec un sourire ironique. Will était sûr qu'il l'avait vu, mais qu'il attendait qu'il toque à la porte. Vraiment…<p>

- Ah, bonjour Monsieur Spears. Quel bon vent vous amène ? Dit aimablement Sebastian.

- Pigeon, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

-… Veuillez m'excuser ?

-Où. Est. Pigeon ?

Sebastian marqua une pause, apparemment perturbé par la demande de son invité.

-Je suis navré, mais …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, interrompu par un chant assez désagréable provenant de l'étage.

-_Je preeeends ma douuuche et je me savoooonne ~ _!

Le sourcil de Will tiqua.

-… Que fait Sutcliff f ici ? Cracha-t-il méchamment en entrant à l'intérieur du manoir sans y avoir été vraiment invité.

Grell sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette rouge enroulée autour de son corps, et descendit tranquillement les escaliers.

-Sebby ? Il y a un invité ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il vit William.

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLUUUUU ! Hurla-t-il en lui sautant dans les bras. Tu m'as entendue chanter ?

-… Malheureusement. C'était d'ailleurs une chanson très originale étant donné que vous étiez sous la douche.

-J'en connais une autre ! (il s'éclaircit la gorge) _« Willu lu, Willu ! __Willu lu, Willu ! Willu lu, Willu ! Willu lu, Willu ! Willu lu, Willu lu ! __Willu lu, Willu lu ! Willu lu lu lu lu lu ! C'est un monde de Willu ! C'est un monde de Willu ! _

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ceci tout de suite !

-_C'est un monde de Willu ! Y'a plein de Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~iiiiii ….. LUUUU !_ »

-Votre chanson est affligeante… se désola-t-il. … Bref, que faites-vous ici ?

-J'avais plus d'eau chaude chez moi… .. Uh, j'ai tout utilisé pour laver mon verni que j'avais fait tomber sur mon canapé ! (il fronça les sourcils et se tapa la main) Vilaine Grell ! Tu fais que des bêtises !

Sur ce il commença à pleurnicher.

-C'est pas ma faute ! Se défendit-il contre lui même, C'est celle de Willu ! (il refronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, fâché.) Je ne veux rien entendre, vilaine fille ! (il sanglota) Buuuu !

-…

-Je ne savais pas que Grell était schizophrène, fit remarquer Sebastian que Will avait complètement oublié, absorbé par le spectacle horrifiant qui se jouait devant lui.

- Hm.

Will se tourna vers Michaelis, tentant d'oublier quelque peu Sutcliff qui continuait de se réprimander lui-même.

- Mon Pigeon, Monsieur Pigeon, a été enlevé aujourd'hui. Rendez le moi.

- Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites mais je sais nouer des queues de cerices avec ma langue…

- Excellent. J'en suis ravi pour vous.

- Vous m'en voyez heureux…

- Moi je sais toucher mon nez avec mon index sans regarder, s'exclama Grell qui s'employait à faire la démonstration de ses facultés, mais il échoua, et ce à trois reprises successives. Huuuuuu.

Sébastian sourit gentiment à Grell avant de reporter son attention sur William. Il lui adressa un rictus moqueur.

- Dites-moi, est-ce votre nature de Dieu de mort qui vous rend si… Hm…. Stupides… ?

-…

- Bien, devant une réponse si éloquente, je vous propose de revenir à nos moutons… Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, à votre Pigeon.

- Vous êtes désopilant, Michaelis.

- On ne peut en attendre moins du Diable de majordome que je suis, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que Frictus détient mon oiseau.

-… Qui est Frictus ? S'interrogea Sebastian en plissant un sourcil.

- Ne jouez pas au plus malin, vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler.

- Je crains fort que non, et j'en suis navré, Monsieur Spears.

- J'AI REUSSI ! Cria Grell dans un glapissement aigu. REGARDEZ, J'AI REUSSI A TOUCHER MON NEZ SANS REGARDER ! Huhuhuhu !

- Vous voyez très bien de qui je veux parler, répondit Will sans prêter attention à son subordonné.

- Oh ben non, j'y arrive plus… gémit Grell.

- Je vous assure que non, renchérit Michaelis, qui ignorait également Grell et ses prouesses.

- Votre jardiner. Frictus.

- Finnian.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Non.

- Vous osez me contre dire ?

- Je ne fais que souligner votre erreur.

- Quelle erreur ?

Sebastian préféra laisser tomber cette bataille perdue d'avance, sachant que Spears n'avouerait jamais avoir tort devant lui… ou devant n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs.

-Finny est dans le jardin, lui dit-il en soupirant.

-Ah. Etonnant pour un jardinier. … N'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il se nommait Finnian toute à l'heure ?

Le démon soupira de nouveau et indiqua la direction du jardin à Will, bien décidé à faire avouer à ce garçon qui changeait sans arrêt de nom ce qu'il savait sur Pigeon.

-WIIIILLUUU ! Attends-moi ! Je veux me balader dans les jardins avec toi !

-… Dans cette tenue ? Dit-il en toisant Grell qui était sûrement nu sous sa serviette. Il fait assez froid, vous savez ?

-Mais nooon, tu me réchaufferas !

-… Mh.

Grell prit cela pour un oui et agrippa le bras de son patron. A peine eurent-ils mis un pas dehors que le Faucheur Rouge ouvrit la bouche.

-Il fait froiiiid !

-Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ?

-Nooooon ! Pleura-il en se serrant contre William dans le but de calmer la morsure cruelle du vent glacé. Tu avais pas assez insisté !

-Vraiment…. Bref, où est ce gamin…

Grell, blotti contre William posa un de ses doigts sur son menton, l'air concentré et plissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas.

Will soupira intérieurement, profondément navré par la bêtise de Grell qui continuait à fixer l'horizon avec concentration.

-Tiens… Pourquoi ce chapeau avance-t-il tout seul derrière cette haie ?

-Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il y a quelqu'un en dessous, osa William.

- Sous quoi ? La haie ?

Sutcliff regarda Will avec une naïveté enfantine et sourit.

- Non. Sous le chapeau…

- Mon Willu est si intelligent ~ !

- Oui. Il l'est. Plus que vous, en tous cas.

Grell gloussa en se couvrant la bouche avec ses mains, alors que Will se dirigea avec détermination vers « Celui-Qui-Se-Trouvait-Sous-Le-Chapeau-Car-Un-Chapeau-Ne-Peut-Avancer-Tout-Seul. » Il tendit la main droite vers le jeune garçon et lui adressa un regard ferme.

- Rendez-le-moi.

Les yeux verts de Finny s'illuminèrent.

-Vous venez pour le pigeon ? Je savais que vous viendriez tôt ou tard !

Les sourcils de Will se froncèrent dangereusement, et Grell prit la parole en se plantant devant le blond.

-Bon, allez le morveux, rend-lui son stupide oiseau (il replaça ses cheveux derrière son épaule) C'est l'ordre d'une femme. On ne s'oppose pas à l'autorité féminine !

-Mais… répondit doucement Finnian, ses yeux remplis de candeur, vous n'étiez pas un hom-

-Je vous déconseille vivement de finir votre phrase, le coupa William, du moins si vous ne tenez pas à finir éventré par une tronçonneuse (il lança un regard vers Grell qui hochait la tête d'un air important.) Maintenant assez ri.

-Personne n'a ri, souligna Grell qui se recroquevilla progressivement devant les yeux assassins de Will.

-Bref... je veux le pigeon. De suite.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais je ne l'ai pas… répondit-il timidement. Mais je sais quelque chose! Le pigeon était venu au manoir porter un mot au Jeune Maître, mais tout d'un coup, alors que je le regardais voler gracieusement au dessus de ma tête, une main a surgit et a emporté le pigeon ! Je n'ai eu que le temps d'entendre un « Rouh ! » suivit par un « Viens ici, petit pigeon virevoltant ! Ah, ta grâce égale celle d'une ballerine au costume grisâtre magnifique que j'ai vu valser hier à l'opéra ! » … Et puis…(il baissa son regard vers le sol, choqué.) plus de pigeon…

-… _Opéra_… ? releva Will qui était incapable de répéter le mot le plus important d'une information.

-Oh, tu crois que je pourrai danser à l'opéra, Willu ?

-Non. Si votre manière de danser se rapporte à la qualité de votre chant, je crains fort que vous ne puissiez jamais éblouir qui que ce soit de vos talents artistiques.

-…Buuuu… Méchant Willy ! (il croisa les bras) Pour la peine, je ne te dirai pas qui a enlevé Pigeon !

-… Parce que vous le saviez depuis le début ?

-Bien sûr !

Will sortit sa faux.

-Je vais vous tuer.

-Aaah ! Je plaisantais, je plaisantais ! J'ai juste deviné de qui il s'agissait, il n'y a qu'un seul homme blond qui a une telle manière poétique de s'exprimer…

-Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-il surpris par la perspicacité de Grell.

Grell prit un air fier en levant le menton et en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

-Mais oui ! C'est ce vicomte, là… … Mais si ! Tu sais bien ! Trett ou quelque chose comme ça…. Ce charmant personnage qui a le goût des belles choses ~ !

-C'est le vicomte Druitt, pas Trett, Druitt, rectifia Finny.

-C'est ce qu'il a dit, reprit Will.

-Mais… mais non ! J'ai entendu ! Il a dit Trett !

-Déjà c'est « elle », et puis non, j'avais raison, écoute mon Willy, il détient la vérité ! Il est trop fort Willy ! OUIIIIIIIiiiii ~

Il sauta sur Will dans l'espoir d'obtenir un bisou de sa part en récompense de ses mots loyaux mais le Dieu brun l'évita sans même lui adresser un regard.

-Donc, dit William avec pragmatisme, vous confirmez bien que c'est ce Vicomte au nom imprononçable qui détient MON pigeon ?

-Oui, c'est bien lui… Du moins je pense, je suis d'accord avec votre ami, c'est la seule personne qui s'exprime ainsi !

Will rajusta ses lunettes.

-Parfait. Je vais de ce pas à sa rencontre. Vous venez, Sutcliff ?

-Je suis pas habilléééée !

Will le contempla en haussant un sourcil. Il avait oublié qu'il était en serviette de bain.

-Mh. Très bien allez enfiler quelque chose de décent…. Enfin aussi décent que possible, venant de vous je peux m'attendre au pire… Et dépêchez-vous, Pigeon doit être mort de peur à l'heure qu'il est !

-Ouiiii ! Promis, Willu !

Une heure et demie plus tard, Grell dénia enfin sortir de la salle de bain. Il avait prétexté que c'était le temps minimum que prenait une Lady pour se préparer convenablement. Conscient de son manque de crédibilité, il avait alors rejeté toute la faute sur ses longs cheveux. William avait redressé ses lunettes, las du comportement de Sutcliff et lui avait froidement répondu qu'il était aussi normal qu'à l'accoutumance et que sa chevelure n'était pas la seule responsable de sa mollesse.

Aux alentours de sept heures ils avaient enfin pu quitter l'horrible manoir du Démon et s'étaient rendus vers la demeure luxuriante du noble voleur.

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, William entra sans frapper et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied puissant. Il pénétra dans l'imposant salon et invita Grell à rentrer. Celui-ci s'exécuta timidement.

Une fois tous deux à l'intérieur de la bâtisse William s'employa à examiner avec minutie la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Hormis la riche décoration du lieu, l'endroit ne semblait pas particulier toutefois, un détail interpela William qui fronça les sourcils avant de réajuster sa monture.

Au-devant de la pièce une estrade semblait se dresser et l'absence de lumière l'amenait à penser qu'ils étaient attendus. A cet instant, quatre projecteurs illuminèrent la scène et deux rideaux rouges s'ouvrirent sur le Vicomte de Druitt qui portait sur son épaule le petit oiseau capturé.

- Pigeon ! Cria Will.

- YouuuuHOUU ! Un spectacle ! S'enthousiasma Grell qui sauta sur place en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains.

Le vicomte se plaça en avant-scène et écarta les bras en souriant, son chapeau-homard bleu sur la tête. Il semblait presque briller sous les projecteurs.

_- Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman_….

A ces mots, deux chaises semblèrent apparaitre comme par magie derrière Will et Grell qui se sentirent obligés de s'asseoir, l'un excité, l'autre perturbé, ne détachant pas les yeux de son pigeon qui s'accrochait à l'épaule de Druitt comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui devait sans doute être le cas connaissant l'homme.

-Je vous souhaite le _welcome _(il tendit une belle rose rouge à Grell) beau Phoenix flamboyant, veuillez accepter ce modeste cadeau, qui symbolise si bien votre beauté épineuse et tentatrice.

-Ooooh merci ! Gloussa-t-il.

-Vraiment…. Pesta Will en croisant les bras.

Le vicomte se replaça au centre de la scène, et leva les deux bras vers le ciel.

-Que le spectacle commence !

Sur ce, une musique s'éleva d'on ne sait où et le blond caressa vicieusement le crâne de Pigeon.

- Rouh ! s'étrangla Pigeon avec souffrance.

-Aah, comme c'est merveilleux ! Ce chant est comme une musique céleste… (il regarda ses mains) Si ces mains serraient ce mince cou gris….cela produidrait certainement une très jolie mélodie….

- Mon Pigeon ! Il a mal ! Se désola Will qui se décomposait au rythme des paroles de Druitt.

- Mais chuteuh ! Ordonna Grell, désireux d'écouter l'aria.

Le vicomte s'éclaircit donc la gorge et se mit à chanter en regardant amoureusement l'oiseau, ce qui fit frissonner William de dégoût.

_- Allez, Rouh, rouh, oui, rouh rouh, gazouille mon oisillon. _

- Il ne va tout de même pas faire chanter Pigeon… ? Murmura Will apeuré.

_- Grimace de peur et chante dans un vibrato tremblant._

- C'est quoi « Vibrato » ? Demanda Grell les mains liées d'admiration.

_- Allez, Rouh Rouh, oui, Rouh Rouh, retentit la symphonie ! Je suis l'artiste de la mort qui agite le bâton_.

- DEATH !

Le Vicomte parut heureux de l'engouement de Grell et se rapprocha de lui, alors que Pigeon se recroquevillait de peur sur lui-même. Druitt adressa un sourire charmeur à son « Phoenix » et lui tendit la main. Grell fit un « Oh ~ » de surprise, et lui prit la main en rougissant tandis que la mauvaise humeur de Will s'accentuait… D'abord Pigeon, puis Grell… Qu'est-ce que ce vicomte fou allait lui prendre, ensuite, ses lunettes ?

_- Pii piyo piyo pii piyo piyo, gazouille mon oisillon. (Grell gloussa) La morale n'est qu'un mirage qui se dissipe quand tu pleures._

-Mais je pleure jamais moi !

Le blond caressa les lèvres rouges de Grell d'un mouvement lascif et sensuel.

- _Pii piyo piyo pii piyo piyo, ouvre tes licencieuses lèvres rouges et boit tes larmes, elles sont comme du miel._

Grell ouvrit la bouche comme demandé par Druitt, ne comprenant pas qu'il s'agissait d'une image.

-_La beauté sacrée se réveille et le monde change. _

Cette fois il prit Pigeon dans la main qui ne tenait pas Grell, et s'adressa à ses deux oisillons.

- _Folie et sadisme rivalisent entre elles de splendeur._

-Mon pigeon n'est pas fou ! Protesta Will. Et Sutcliff n'est pas... hum … Laissez tomber.

Le Vicomte poursuivit sa chanson, alors que Grell essayait de placer quelques « _la la la_ » harmonieux, en vain.

_- Aaah, je suis le sauveur… _

-C'est MOI le Sauveur, s'insurgea Will, vexé que cet hurluberlu lui vole son titre divin.

_- Quelle merveille, si admirable. Vous allez me vénérer…..(_il tourna la tête vers Pigeon et Grell, afin de ne pas avoir l'air de celui qui est délaissé, se mit à danser. ) _Allez, Rouh Rouh, oui, Rouh Rouh, gazouille mon oisillon…_

-Il est comme Humphries, il se répète… fit Will, pensif.

- _Vous allez me nominer au concours de la mort._

-DEATH !

- _Allez- Pii piyo piyo pii piyo piyo chante et danse misérablement, _

-MISERABLEMENT ? S'exclama Grell avec colère. Il se calma cependant lorsque le vicomte vint le prendre par la taille en lui baisant la joue, puis en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

-_Comme un ange déchu après avoir été souillé par le péché. _

-Ah, bon… ça va alors, minauda Grell.

Will fulminait.

_- Je suis né pour le bien de la sainte beauté et je poserai l'unique objet d'art sur la mort de l'histoire. _

- J'ai pas compris cette phrase…

- Sur le coup moi non plus, avoua Will.

_- Aaah, je suis un martyr. Un génie ! Si cool ! _

- Que veut dire « cool » ? Demanda William, complètement étranger au langage non Shakespearien.

- Ça veut dire **moi**. Répondit Grell, tout fier.

Druitt vint se mettre sous les feux des projecteurs, en évidence sur la scène pour sa phrase finale.

_- Vous allez m'applaudir ! _

Grell ne se fit pas prier et frappa des mains, de retour sur sa chaise près de Will.

- OUAIIIIIS ! J'ai trop aimé, pas toi, Willu ?

- Non. Rendez-moi mon pigeon, maintenant.

- Ah, je crains fort que cela soit impossible, Monsieur Lunettes…

- Je ne suis pas "Monsieur Lunettes". Je suis…

- Willu ! Compléta Grell avec joie.

- Bien, Willu, je ne peux vous rendre votre animal.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Willu ! Mon nom est Spears !

-… Vous changez souvent de nom comme ça ?

- Vraiment… Rendez-moi Pigeon.

- Toi aussi tu te répètes, Willu, dit Grell.

- Je crois qu'il s'appelle Spears, souligna le Vicomte.

- SUFFIT ! (Will sortit sa Faux, au comble de la colère) Grell, ta tronçonneuse, sors la !

- Oh, mais tu me tutoie maintenant ~ ?

- Non. Vous avez mal entendu, je… (il soupira) Sortez votre Faux.

Le Vicomte paniqua lorsqu'il aperçut les deux engins tenus par les Dieux en face de lui. Conscient de leur supériorité, William pointa son élagueur vers Druitt d'un air menaçant. Il poussa alors un cri de terreur (Un grincement à l'octave féminine et suraigue qui rendit Grell jaloux) et recula doucement, quelque peu fébrile.

-B-Bien…. J…Quel dommage de devoir abandonner un si bel oiseau. Adieu petit Pigeon. Adieu… Ne m'oublie jamais.

-Sur ces paroles déchirantes, le blond dirigea théâtralement ses bras vers le ciel et invita ainsi Pigeon à prendre son envol.

-Adieu…soupira -t-il théâtralement.

Le volatile fit fi de ses mots et alla doucement se poser sur l'épaule de William avant de lui picorer affectueusement la joue.

- Enfin…S'exclama William en prenant une pose dramatique. Mon corps m'est rendu en entier !

Grell chanta sinistrement :

-_TIN TIN TIN TIN TIIIIIIIN TIN TIN_ !

-Merci Sutcliff, ce n'était pas nécessaire… (il caressa le cou de Pigeon) Aaaw… Mon mignon petit pigeon à moi… Vous m'avez manqué Monsieur Pigeon !

-Will il est tout cassé ! Il est même plus froid du tout ! Pleurnicha Grell qui alla alors taper la tête de l'oiseau. Méchant Pigeon ! T'as détraqué mon Willu !

-Sutcliff, si vous portez encore UNE FOIS atteinte à la tête de Pigeon, je vous tue. Certains ont eu des années d'heures supplémentaires pour moins que ça…

-Oh… Mais… tu as raison ! Ronnie a juste mal parlé à ton oiseau idiot et tu lui a donné plein de travail ! Moi je l'ai tapé et tu m'as rien fait…

-… ….

-… Will… est-ce que tu rougis ?

-Non.

Grell sourit.

-Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ~ ?

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que je suis fatiguée, enfin.

-…. Bon, si ça ne me dérange pas, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Et vous Monsieur Pigeon ?

Pigeon haussa les ailes, comme pour dire « fais comme tu veux ».

-C'est d'accord, Sutcliff, quoi que je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne dormez pas chez vous.

-Parce que tu n'y es pas voyons~.

-… Certes.

Grell enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Will alors qu'ils prenaient tous les trois le chemin de l'appartement.

-Dis, tu m'aimes ?

-Non.

-Et maintenant ?

-Non.

-Et là ?

-Non plus.

Et cela continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent chez Will, qui alla rapidement remettre Pigeon à sa juste place : dans sa cage. Il lui souhaita la bonne nuit en souriant (Enfin, autant que William T. Spears pouvait sourire) , puis s'écroula dans son canapé, près de Grell.

-Moi en tous cas, je t'aime, Willu !

-Mh.

Grell rit gentiment, et s'endormit progressivement contre Will, sa tête venant se blottir contre l'épaule qui avait vaillamment porté Pigeon. William passa sa main dans ses cheveux rouges.

Un Pigeon.

Un Grell.

Un Canapé.

Tout ce dont Will avait besoin pour être heureux…

FIN !

_Nous tenons à dire qu'aucun Alan ni aucun animal n'a été réellement blessé durant cette fic. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hum... Pour ceux dont le cerveau n'a pas encore disjoncté, vous êtes libres de laisser quelques reviews ~ . la chanson que chante Druitt est la traduction de celle qu'il chante dans la Comédie Musicale 2. <strong>

**LOVE AND KISSES ! **


End file.
